Je veux un chien !
by Yukata of darkness
Summary: Camus s'ennuie... Et quoi de mieux quand on s'ennuie qu'un chien ? Une petite histoire à lire quand on s'ennuie ;) Je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ! #One-shot


Camus s'ennuyait.

Cela faisait maintenant sept mois que tous les chevaliers d'or avaient miraculeusement rescussités, sans grande surprise, après la victoire d'Athéna contre Hadès.

Sept mois que rien ne venait perturber le calme plat du Sanctuaire.

Mais c'est bien connu, les chevaliers ont besoin d'action dans leur vie !  
Bien entendu, le Grand Pope trouvait toujours l'occasion de célébrer une fête, histoire de bouger ses chevaliers, mais ce n'était pas ça qui comblait leur manque de travail.

Milo venait aussi souvent rendre visite à Camus, le temple du verseau étant comme sa deuxième maison.

Mais le chevalier français voulait autre chose. Quelque chose qui comblerait le vide en lui...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, Camus entendit des bruits de pas en direction de sa maison.  
Il leva à peine la tête pour reconnaitre le chevalier du scorpion, à quelques mètres de lui.  
Ce dernier s'approcha du verseau avant de lui sauter au cou.

\- BOUH !  
\- Milo... Bonjour...  
\- Salut mon Camus ! Quoi de neuf ? Au fait en arrivant j'ai vu un colis devant ton temple. Encore des livres ?  
\- Rien de nouveau. Et oui, ce sont des livres. Qui devraient t'intéresser d'ailleurs.  
\- C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ? Aboya le scorpion, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Remarque... c'est peut-être vrai !

Il éclata de rire.

Camus soupira. Il avait l'habitude de l'énergie débordante du grec, mais celui-ci semblait d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui. Il n'en parlait donc que plus, ce qui le rendait exaspérant.

\- Milo...  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser !

Bien que leur relation soit censé être "secrète", Milo se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était l'heureux amant du chevalier du Verseau.

\- Tu sais que je m'ennuie ces temps-ci et...  
\- Plus d'action ? Tu veux que je sois plus bourrin ?  
\- MILO ! Arrête avec ça. Non. Ce que je voudrais, c'est...  
\- C'est ?  
\- Un chien.

Le chevalier du scorpion regarda son compagnon, perplexe.

Un chien ?

Au Sanctuaire ?

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Je suis sérieux, posa calmement le verseau.

Le jeune grec se tut.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est interdit, Camus.  
\- Mais si le Grand Pope ne l'apprend pas ?

Milo regarda son français. Il faisait si naïf quand il parlait ainsi ! C'était adorable. Comment lui résister ?  
Mais le scorpion tint bon.

\- Camus. C'est non. Comment veux-tu cacher un chien ici ?  
\- Il se fera tout petit ! S'il te plait, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Il animera mes journées !

Milo préféra ne pas répondre. Il savait que quand le verseau avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de le raisonner.  
Il attrapa la main de son amant et le tira jusqu'au dehors.

\- Bon. Suis-moi, Articula Milo.

Les yeux de Camus s'illuminèrent. Il suivit le scorpion en sautillant.  
En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Aphrodite, qui attendait devant la maison du cancer.

\- Bonjour mes chéris, s'exclama le poisson, que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Salut Aphro' ! On va en ville avec Camus, j'ai réservé dans un restaurant.  
\- Oh mais quelle bonne idée ! Je devrais faire pareil avec mon cancer d'amooooouuur !  
\- Oui oui Aphro'. Bref on doit te laisser.  
\- Bonne journée mes chéris, lanca le poisson, la larme à l'oeil.

Camus était étonné de la façon dont Milo parlait avec Aphrodite, mais ne lui fit aucune remarque.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les chevaliers se retrouvèrent dans une animalerie.  
Milo, regardait tous les animaux avec émerveillement.  
Des oiseaux à gauche, des rongeurs à droite... Il y en avait pour tous les goûts !

Camus s'approcha des chiens, quand il se mit à crier.  
Le scorpion accouru auprès de son français, lequel répondit par un "nggmmph" inaudible.  
Le verseau se remit bien vite avant d'articuler :

\- Le chien... Le chien... C'est toi...

Effaré par ces propos, Milo s'approcha du chien en face de lui.  
Il aboyait. Beaucoup. Il était putôt petit, avait de grands yeux bleus et semblait très joueur.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'était pas la peine de nous faire une crise pour ça ! C'te honte ! Tu viens de bafouer l'honneur des chevaliers ! S'énerva le grec.  
\- Mais... Mais... bafouille Camus. Je ne faisait pas une crise... Je riais...

Milo se pris la tête entre ses mains.

Camus en profita pour acheter le sosie de Milo ainsi que tous les accessoires nécessaires.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la maison du scorpion, laquelle était plus proche que celle du verseau.

A peine avaient-ils installés un "coin pour le chien" dans la chambre qu'un fracas se fit entendre dans le hall.  
Aiolia, hors d'haleine, courut vers les deux chevaliers.

\- UN CHIEN ! UN CHIEN ! J'AI ENTENDU UN CHIEN !

Camus trembla intérieurement.

\- C'EST VRAI ! continua le lion. IL EST OU ? JE VEUX LE CARESSER !  
\- Il n'y a pas de chien ici. Si tu confonds le rire de Milo avec des aboyements maintenant...

Aiolia, à la fois penaud et hilare, cru qu'il avait froissé le verseau. Il s'excusa longuement, avant de quitter la maison du scorpion.

Milo explosa.

\- Mon rire ?  
\- C'est la première idée qui m'est venue. Mais nous devrions faire attention au lion. Il risque de nous surveiller.

Le grec couru dans sa chambre et en revint avec le chien.

\- Prends le. C'est toi qui m'a embarqué dans cette galère.  
\- Mais...  
\- Y a pas de "mais". J'ai assez été affolé pour aujourd'hui.

Tristounet comme tout, le verseau prit le chien, puis rentra chez lui, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard suppliant au scorpion.

Il avait compris.  
Il se débrouillerait seul.

Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, Camus monta jusqu'à sa maison.  
Le Grand Pope l'attendait là de pied ferme.  
Le français cru bon de cacher son chien dans l'armure.

\- Camus.  
\- Oui Grand Pope Shion ?  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'ennuyais ces temps-ci.  
\- Du travail ? Vous avez du travail pour moi ?  
\- Non pas de travail. Mais un cadeau. Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira. J'ai même du faire une entorse à la règle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu les autres chevaliers.

Camus fonça dans sa maison, non sans avoir remercié le Grand Pope.  
C'est alors qu'il tomba sur...  
Un petit corps poilu. Une queue. Une langue pendante.  
Un chien.  
Le Grand Pope lui avait offert un chien.

Les semaines suivantes, Camus ne s'arrêta pas une seconde.

Il avait du expliquer toute l'histoire au Grand Pope, lequel était hilare.

Il avait du s'occuper des deux chiens. Un mâle et une femelle, comme par hasard.

Il y avait eu des chiots.

Camus, bien embêté, ne savait que faire. C'est alors que Milo-le-Sauveur arriva.  
Il proposa à Camus de lui vendre ses chiots. Il s'occuperait du reste.  
Le verseau accepta volontiers.

Quelques jours plus tard, on ne parlait plus que de Milo et de ses chiens de gardes dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Le Grand Pope l'obligea à tous les vendre. Une exception est une exception, il ne tenait pas à ce que le Sanctuaire d'Athéna se transforme en animalerie Canine.

Camus, quant à lui, était heureux.


End file.
